Nalu Week 2017
by ColeyMari
Summary: This will be a collection of my Nalu Week 2017 entries. Submission 4 - Tarot; where Natsu and Lucy meet in a different time under MUCH different circumstances.
1. Video Games (June 15)

Bonus Round 6/15: **Video Games** ; where our two lovebirds get a little bit of a helping hand from a dear friend and a healthy dose of competition.

* * *

Lucy huffed as she watched Natsu and Gray spar for the umpteenth time that day, sitting in the shade of the giant Sakura tree in South Gate Park. School had let for the Summer only a mere two days prior and the two young men were already 'bored beyond belief'. While she had her books, apparently her two best friends had dates with each others' fists.

"Can't we do _anything_ else today?!" she bellowed, her frustration peaking. The two huffing teens immediately ceasing in fear of receiving 'Lucy Kicks' if they didn't listen.

"What would you rather do, Princess?" Gray mocked, earning him a swift punch to the abdomen from his pink-haired friend. "What was that for Flame Brain?!"

Natsu sighed as he made his way to where Lucy was seated, bending to grab his shirt from the ground. "You know how much she hates that nickname, Ice Queen."

Gray didn't get the chance to retort before Lucy hopped up while brushing off the backside of her jeans, literally standing between them. "Why don't we go back to Natsu's and play some video games?" she offered, knowing it would suck both boys in. She added an extra incentive to sweeten the deal. "I'll even make those nachos you guys love so much…"

"With extra jalapenos…"? Natsu pouted playfully. He threw on his own black, cotton tshirt before grabbing both his and Lucy's bags from the ground, leaving Gray's right where it was.

"Only on your side, Volcano Head," Gray rebuked, gathering his own things while grumbling to himself. It didn't even bother him that he had lost his own shirt sometime during the scuffle. He simply pulled a new one out of his bag and buttoned it up before the three of them set off down the block toward Natsu's.

* * *

Upon arriving the three teens threw their bags by the door to Natsu's room before settling in their typical spots. Gray grabbed a pillow from Natsu's bed and sat on the floor, his back resting against the mattress. Natsu laid on his stomach to ensure an unobstructed view of the TV, but instead of sitting at the head of the bed like always, Lucy chose to sit beside Natsu in the middle of the bed. Lately, she'd been trying to find moments to be close to him and would take what she could get. Unfortunately for her, one best friend happened to be more dense than concrete when it came to 'romantic matters' which meant she'd probably never get through to him and the other was entirely too perceptive for his own good.

Noticing the change, Gray hatched a plan. All he had to do was wait until the time was right and then he could strike. Grabbing the controllers from the charging dock, he handed one to Natsu as they booted up Injustice 2. Lucy always insisted on it because it was the only multi-player game Natsu had that she understood. Granted, she always picked Wonder Woman and button-mashed, but sometimes she got lucky and came out on top. However, Lucy winning wasn't part of Gray's Master Plan.

After multiple rounds of changing off between the three of them, Gray noticed it was getting late. He didn't have long to enact his plan, so he decided to go for it.

"Who's up for making this a little bit more interesting?" the raven-haired teen offered. "We go up against each other tournament-style. Winner gets whatever they want. Sound good?" He knew Natsu couldn't turn down a challenge, but he needed Lucy to agree too. Finding her eyes lit up in competition, Gray knew he'd reeled her in too.

"You're on!" both teens shouted in reply, the three of them bumping fists. Gray quickly brought the focus back. "Alright, what do you two want if you win?"

Natsu was the first to answer. "I want to go camping this weekend if I win!" the pinket replied excitedly. Their larger group of friends always took multiple camping trips ever Summer so it wasn't like he was asking for too much. Gray smirked at the thought of his request.

"If I win, we're going to see that new Jenny Realight Friday night," Lucy answered, eliciting groans from both teens. Leave it to her to choose a chick flick as her reward.

"What do you want, Gray?" Natsu asked, "And no ice skating. We've already done that this week."

Grinning wickedly, Gray cracked his knuckles. "If I win, you have to kiss Lucy, Cotton Candy Crotch." The two other teens paled at his request. "And none of that cheek bullshit. Full on, on the lips. Do we have a deal?" Honestly, with the look Natsu was giving him, Gray thought he might actually tap out and turn down a competition for the first time in the pinket's life.

"That's fine because you won't be winning," Natsu snapped, not realizing the slight look of disappointment in Lucy's eyes. However, just the chance that it could happen made her heart race. Before long, a controller was thrust into her hands. "Come on, Luce, let's show him how it's done."

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME SNOW FAIRY?!" Natsu shouted, Lucy taking the controller before he chucked it across the room (like the last time Gray beat him. Thank Gods for warranties).

Gray couldn't stop laughing. "That's what you get for picking The Flash," he mocked, further lighting the fire under his best friend's butt. "He's got nothing on Captain Cold." Chuckling to himself, he looked out and saw his two buddies staring at each other, faces red from nerves. Part of him felt bad for using their competitive streaks against them, but something had to be done. Gods knew Natsu would never figure it out on his own and if Lucy wouldn't look at Gray the way she did at Natsu, and the least he could do was help them sort out their feelings. Being the gentleman he was, he even offered to leave to give them privacy. He grabbed the nachos that had been long forgotten and began to snack on them as he left the room.

Natsu and Lucy both gulped as their gazes locked on each other. Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity before Natsu broke the silence. "Look, I'll lie," he offered, panic written across his face. Lucy couldn't help but find it adorable. "I'll tell him I did it, okay? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do and it was a dick move of him anyw–"

The salmon-haired gamer didn't get a chance to finish his statement before Lucy closed the gap between them, taking matters into her own hands. Literally. Placing both hands on either side of Natsu's flushed face, she pulled him into her and pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that, locked together until Lucy pulled away with blushing cheeks of her own.

"Okay, Gray! You can come back in now!" she shouted, laughing as Natsu fell back against his bed in utter shock. "But this time, you're going down!"


	2. Gothic (June 25)

**Bonus Round: _Gothic;_ where one of our lovebirds chooses a significant life change.** _  
_

* * *

 _London, 1773_

Miss Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of a wealthy businessman, hurried down a back alley as the sounds of night-veiled London echoed off in the distance. Carriages coming and going, drunks laughing outside of the pubs, all reminders of how much trouble was awaiting her at home.

Around Midday she had been allowed to walk unaccompanied to the bookshoppe on the corner, about a mile from her family's estate. Normally she never traveled anywhere without her Valet, Virgo, but due to her busy schedule, Lucy was permitted to go alone. She had finished the three books she bought over the past week and desperately needed more of she was to sit through another weekend of meeting potential suitors.

Coming around the corner, the blonde debutante found herself staring down a solid brick wall. Perhaps she should have paid more attention when Virgo had attempted to teach her the path home. Where had she gone wrong? She had left the shoppe, cut behind it and made her way passed the Bakery and the Florist. Had she gone down the wrong street when she found the Abbey? It was well into the early evening and she had no business being out on her own, which made her fear the other possible repercussions; the ones that were far worse than a scolding from her absent father.

The sound of a glass bottle skittering across the pavement quickly grabbed Lucy's undivided attention. Her heart began to race in her chest, the corseted bodice of her gown only further hindering her breathing. She was as good as trapped, like prey backed into a corner.

"W-who's there?!" she demanded, summoning as much of her opulent upbringing to make her voice less shaky. Her confidence was only met with multiple snickers.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be out this late without a proper escort, Missy," one of the drunks slurred, another slightly shorter body appearing behind him. The odds of Lucy being able to defend herself against one attacker were low, but two? Her stomach began to churn over the possibilities. Unluckily for her, the other half of the gruesome twosome was caging her in from the other side, effectively trapping her between two assailants and the wall.

"We should take her home, Kurohebi," said the shorter man, a menacing grimace creeping to his lips. His compatriot laughed as he reached out, twirling strands of Lucy's golden hair around his lithe finger.

"Your right, Nullpudding," the raven-haired man sneered, "Too bad we don't know where she lives. Guess we'll just have to take her back to our house."

As they both went to grab Lucy's arms, she belted out a deafening scream and her attack was over before it even began. Everything happened before her eyes, but it all happened so quickly that she was unsure of what was really going on. In what felt like an instant, both attackers were pushed away from her, a flash of pink the first thing to catch Lucy's eye. Kurohebi and Nullpudding stumbled backward, only to find a mysterious figure standing between them and their prey.

"You really shouldn't harass beautiful young women," said the man, grinning victoriously. His eyes were oynx, hair as vivid as salmon and clothes fit for the upper echelon of society. What really caught Lucy's attention were his pointed fangs…

The two men tried to get retribution on the random stranger that had intervened but they were quickly dealt with, both of them soon taking off down the alley as fast as their legs could carry them. Everything inside Lucy told her that she should be doing the same, but there was the tiniest voice in the back of her mind that kept her planted right where she stood. Surprisingly she wasn't afraid of the Good Samaritan or his demonic smile.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Lucy blushed quietly with such attention, hoping the darkness of the alleyway would keep her secret.

"I'm fine," she answered softly, "Thanks to you." Holding out her hand, palm down, she smiled warmly. "It's only fair that you tell me your name so I can thank you properly Mr…?" she left her words hanging in the London mist as she waited for him to answer.

With a smile equally as bright, the man bowed slightly, taking her by the hand, and gently pressing his lips against her soft skin. "Natsu Dragneel, at your service," he teased, picking himself back up again and gazing at her with something Lucy couldn't place. Before she could figure it out, Natsu was guiding her back to the street. With a grin and a politely extended arm, he sidled up to Lucy. "Would you allow me the pleasure of walking you home?

A month soon passed. Lucy had endured multiple potential suitors at her father's command. Eventually he'd given up in her ability to choose one for herself and had settled on a wealthy man from the neighboring province. It was her last night in her family's estate and she was crying among her packed belongings.

What made matters worse was the fact that Natsu had failed to meet her. After he walked her home, he'd made a habit of escorting her every time she was allowed out. Honestly she had come to enjoy his company in more than a friendly companion manner, but what was she to do? She was promised to another man and Natsu was…immortal.

She vividly remembered the night he'd explained everything to her. They had sat in her family's garden for hours after walking home from Church as he told her about his life, and his life before 'the change'. He had been a sailor, traveling the world and going on all sorts of adventures. The hardest part to believe was that it was almost three hundred years prior to their current day. One day, in a port town known for the occult, he'd been bitten by another vampyre named Igneel, and Natsu considered it to be his greatest adventure yet. After Igneel was killed, however, Natsu went about the rest of his days alone. Until he met Lucy, that is.

While she used her lace handkerchief to brush away her tears, the blonde heard a light tapping on her window. Confusion and curiosity led her to the sill, only for 'shock' to take their place.

"Natsu!" Lucy chastised, wrapping her night robe tighter around her shivering form. "How did you get up onto the terrace? And do you know what time it is?!"

All Natsu did was chuckle, casually walking toward Lucy before guiding them both back into the comfort of her bedroom suite. "I promised I would be here, didn't I?" came the same cocky tone that Lucy had grown to love. He looked around the room, taking in the sight of her entire life packed away into train cases.

"Are you really leaving?" he asked, his voice softer than normal. It concerned Lucy more than she cared to admit, causing her to close the space between them and sit on one of the cases closest to here he was standing.

"Unfortunately," she replied, woe and sadness oozing from just one word. "I've been given to Dan Straight, of the Liverpool Straights." She huffed. "Apparently my prison sentence, I mean, marriage, will stand to make my father quite a bit of money. Plus he offered a substantial dowry so…" she trailed off, feeling the heartbreak silence her.

Natsu's immediate presence quieted her for another reason. His eyes were fixed on her, filled with something that resembled 'fear'. She was about to speak again before he cut her off.

"You don't have to go, Luce," he murmured, "Stay with me. We'll go somewhere else. Maybe we can find a boat to the New America's? Your father would never find us there."

Lucy's jaw fell open in a very unladylike fashion. Run away with Natsu? Leave behind everything she had ever known the night before she was supposed to be shipped off to her waiting husband? The longer she thought it over, the more obvious the answer became, under one condition.

"Turn me and I will," Lucy said confidently. If she was running off into the sunset with Prince Charming, she was going to make sure the fairytale lasted forever. "Make me like you and I'll leave with you tonight."

If it was possible, Natsu looked paler than he usually did. "Y-y-you want to be like m-me?" he stammered, wringing his hands slightly. He brushed her hair back lovingly, exposing the side of her neck. They sat together in perfect silence for what seemed like an eternity before Natsu wordlessly agreed. Nodding before gently pressing his lips against hers, he whispered softly against them. "Had to do that before I took your life"

* * *

 _New York City, 1830_

Fifty-seven years went by like no time at all. The eternal twenty-year-olds had settled in their new life in the United States. Lucy's father was long gone, no one chasing after them for at least two decades. Their 'diet' consisted of animals mostly, indulging in a heinous criminal or two occasionally. The best part of Lucy Dragneel's new life? She had her best friend and lover by her side until the end of days, and there was no doubt that 'being alive' was simply a state of mind.


	3. Nostalgia (July 1)

First Official Submission 7/1: **Nostalgia;** where one of our lovebirds temporarily loses themselves.

* * *

With a sigh, Lucy hung the last picture on the wall, brushing the sweat drenched loose wisps of hair from her forehead. Natsu and Happy had gone on a two-week long job and it had been the longest fortnight the Celestial Wizard had ever experienced. While they were gone, she had taken it upon herself to plan a little surprise for them on top of the mission she was already tasked with. It had taken a week in itself, but with Reedus's help, her side project had turned out great with just enough time remaining for her to get everything set up by the time her partners came home.

Lucy was shocked with how perfect they had all turned out but now that she saw the result of all their hard work? It was more than worth it. The back wall of Natsu's living room now contained plenty of random pictures, all of varying size, shape, and subject. There were pictures of the entire team, of the guild hall, other members, even memories Lucy had recounted to the PictoMagic Mage. Standing back, the blonde looked over each depiction and relived each moment before moving onto the next, losing herself to the point where she hadn't even heard the front door open.

"Where'd all these come from?" came a voice Lucy hadn't been expecting for a few more hours. She should have been more surprised with Natsu being a 'self-proclaimed Ninja Master' after all.

Lucy smiled warmly, watching as Natsu's eyes traced over every picture. His gaze lingered on one in particular toward the middle, a portrait of himself with a certain blonde outside the Guild Hall, surrounded by all their loved ones. They were all dressed to the nines, Lucy donning a gorgeous snow white gown and Natsu wearing a suit picked by Loke from the Celestial Realm. In the photo, the two wizards were sharing their first kiss as Husband and Wife only a few weeks prior. That particular image had been a wedding gift from their elated guildmate.

"Reedus painted them for us," Lucy remarked softly, sidling up to Natsu and tucking herself underneath his arm. And just like every other time, his arm tightened around her as if to ground her. "With you and Happy gone, and with me finally moving the rest of my stuff in, I figured I'd do something nice." She blushed slightly, nuzzling further into her husband's chest. Her voice was slightly more timid than usual. "D-do you like it?"

Lucy's answer was Natsu scooping her into his arms, clutching her tightly. "Are you kidding?!" he exclaimed, looking down at her like a child looked at his freshly unwrapped toys on Christmas morning. "Now this is officially our place." Looking around the room, the Dragon Slayer grinned wickedly at the barren walls. "Now let's fill the rest of 'em!"

* * *

 _ **I know this one is short, but 'Tarot' makes up for it :)**_


	4. Tarot (July 2)

Second Official Submission 7/2: **Tarot** ; where Natsu and Lucy meet in a different time under _MUCH_ different circumstances.

* * *

As Princess of the Realm, Lucy had many obligations. Her father, King Jude of Heartfilia had his fair share as well, hence why his only daughter was currently packed into a carriage on her way to meet her future husband. In order to preserve peace between their two nations, her father had promised her hand in marriage to Prince Dan in the neighboring country to the South. Unfortunately, she was used to feeling like a bargaining chip.

Sitting in the ornately decorated, wood cart, Lucy stared out the window at the passing landscape, sighing to herself quietly. Her Royal Guards, Erza and Gray, sat on the bench opposing her, bickering about their responsibilities once they arrived in their new home. She'd been lucky when Dan had allowed her to bring two of her closest loved ones with her. Even the fact that he'd allowed her to do anything made her want to scoff. All that did was set the tone for what she knew would be the rest of her miserable days.

"Cheer up, Lucy," Erza remarked warmly, drawing the princess's attention her friends. "I've been assured that the King's castle has a beautifully maintained garden. Perhaps we could take a walk through it after we've settled in our quarters."

"If my new jailer permits," Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms delicately over her chest, as much as the tightly laced bodice would allow of course. All she'd done was move from one prison to the next. At least she wouldn't be completely alone. Sighing, she dropped her shoulders and attempted to relax. "Sorry, Erza," she said, her royally influenced smile etching on her lips. "You're right. I'm sure they're beautiful."

Gray was the next one to voice his opinion. "I don't get why your Father picked this guy, apparently he's a royal pain in the ar–." He didn't get to finish his thought before Erza punched him in the arm, hard. His steely gaze turned on his ally quickly. "Was that really necessary?!"

The two soldiers were bickering before Lucy knew it, causing the blonde to laugh at the familiarity of it all. It felt like she was home again, easing the ache in her heart for a moment. All before disaster struck.

"Titania!" yelled the Carriage Driver, another of Lucy's guards named Gajeel. By the tone of his voice, the Princess could tell the matters outside were serious. The carriage screeched to a halt, jostling the young royal between its walls. She was commanded to stay put as her two best friends left her unattended in order to fend off whatever enemy lurked in the surrounding forest.

Lucy's mind automatically assumed the worst, picturing Bandit raiders, assassins from warring lands, she'd been warned of it all by the time she was ten. Before she had even left her castle, Sir Capricorn, the head of her Father's guard, had warned her of the possibility of interception on her journey. The worried princess calmed her racing mind by reminder herself that Gray, Erza, and Gajeel were three of Celestiana's best warriors. Whatever had come for them, her guards would take care of the problem before it even had the chance to escalate further, she was sure.

Erza rushing back into the carriage didn't bode well for Lucy. The redhead was heaving beneath her armor plates, her hand covered in blood splatter. Probably from the unfortunate soul that dared to cross blades with Erza "Titania" Scarlet.

"Princess, we must take evasive action," the redhead commanded, throwing open the opposite door. Lucy and her guardian took off into the dense forest in hopes of finding an appropriate hiding place. As they scurried, the bandits were hot on their tail which caused the blonde girl to panic.

"Erza, what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear. The two Celestials dodged between the foliage as Erza made them serpentine through the trees.

Finding a hollow log, the guard quickly peered around, ensuring they were alone. "Lucy, I need you to hide in here until I can come back for you," she instructed, kneeling down to aid her charge. Tears sprung forth from the princess's eyes.

"P-please don't-t leave me b-behind" she pleaded, fingers gripping onto her best friend's armor. The soldier hastily tucked Lucy's appendages back into the log.

"I'll come find you, I promise," the redhead whispered before taking off again into the forest alone with hopes of finding her comrade in one piece.

Hours soon passed and the sun began to fade behind the mountains. Lucy, stricken with fear, had refrained from moving a single muscle as she awaited her valets' return. The forest had been eerily quiet, leading the princess to believe that everything was fine, or that everything had gone terribly wrong.

Deciding to disobey Erza's command, Lucy forced her stiff body out of her hiding place in order to find her friends. After wandering for awhile in the dark, she unfortunately became more lost in the process, coming back to her spot multiple times in attempts at finding her way out. Grumpily she threw herself down onto her log and huffed, desperately wishing that she'd been able to pay better attention to her surroundings. No doubt Erza and Gray knew where they were, wherever they were.

A rustling in the trees soon caught Lucy's attention and she jumped up from the log, grabbing at whatever 'weapon' she could find in the near vicinity. With a rock in hand, she awaited whatever was out there. "Show yourself!" she demanded, heart racing and courage wavering. The last thing she expected to see was pink hair…?

Two hands shot out of the brush, a tuft of pink soon following, accompanied by a man around Lucy's age dressed in the typical Gypsy attire. His muscled chest was tanned and exposed beneath a patchwork vest, baggy white linen pants covered most of his lower body, and a frayed white scarf held back his salmon locks. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said slowly as if speaking to a child. "You've been running around these woods for a couple of hours now, so I figured I would help you." He nodded to the rock in her hand. "As soon as you drop your weapon that is."

Lucy looked at the stranger, at her rock, and back at the stranger before placing it back on top of the log. "Want to tell me why you let me run around all that time instead of helping me?!" she screeched, hands now on her hips.

The forest gypsy just grinned toothily before beckoning her to follow him. "There's way worse in these woods than me," he threw over his shoulder as he turned and walked further into the forest, leaving Lucy with no option but to follow.

After a few silent minutes, the two of them arrived in a small camp outlined by a handful of wooden wagons. There were maybe twenty people in all, each dressed just as her mystery savior. He walked her to the wagon near the 'top' of the circle where there sat an older man dressed almost identically to the man on Lucy's right.

"Natsu!" bellowed the man from his perch, causing the Princess to tremble slightly. "Why have you brought an outsider to our camp?"

Natsu looked at the ground, an obvious sign of respect and subservience. "She was lost in the woods, Papa," he explained, gesturing to her clothes. "And she obviously wasn't prepared to spend the night out there." Lucy blushed as the gypsy continued to speak on her behalf. "Please, let her stay the night and I will escort her back to town come morning. Please?!"

Looking over the young girl, Igneel agreed with his son. "Very well, but she is your responsibility."

Lucy wanted to speak up for herself. She was a Princess for Gods' sake! She was no one's 'responsibility' save for Erza, Gajeel, and Gray. A small gasp tore through her sealed lips, Natsu the first one to realize. "Something the matter?"

"Did anyone find anyone else in the forest today?!" she cried, tears streaming down her soiled cheeks. Natsu turned to his father, receiving a slow nod in response to his silent question.

"There are a woman and two men in one of the wagons," the pinket explained, running his hand through his hair. He pointed at the bottom of her gown, where her family crest was elegantly stitched in. "Wearing cloaks with sigils like that. But they're sleeping. They weren't exactly in the best shape when my sister, Wendy got to them. Thankfully she's our healer, so she got to work right away before we even got them back to camp."

Lucy sighed in relief as Natsu led her to the neighboring wagon. He parted the drapes and allowed her to see her friends, all three sleeping soundly and bandaged up practically everywhere on their bodies. She shook her head as she continued to cry. "This is my f-fault," she choked, "T-they're my f-friends. They w-were protect-ting me."

"Protecting you?" Natsu asked, taking a minute to put two and two together. "Wait! You're the Heartfilia Princess, aren't you?!" The rest of the group fell silent but their facial expressions told her everything she needed to know. Obviously, they weren't exactly devoted inhabitants of the town, and her father hadn't exactly been kind to their people. All she could do was hope that her story would win them over.

After recounting all that had happened, and being verified by Wendy (who had gotten bits and pieces from her patients before they passed out), Natsu led her to the first wagon again and went inside, helping her up the rickety steps. He rummaged through a trunk before throwing her a dress to wear, one much lighter than her own. "Go ahead and put that on for now," he instructed, leaving her alone in order to do just that. "I'll be by the fire when you're ready."

Lucy changed quickly and followed Natsu out to the fireside. There were children playing, people eating, drinking, and laughing, and another woman reading cards. She couldn't help but smile at what surrounded her. Part of her envied the freedom the Gypsies had, the way they traveled from one town to another in search of adventure. Another part of her wondered if she could ever give up her royal life to lead one of poverty and uncertainty. Looking around the circle, Lucy's gaze kept returning to the card reader, filling the princess with intrigue.

Seeing her attention being drawn to Cana, Natsu led them both to the fortune teller and sat them down on the other side of her crate.

"I'm guessing no one has told you your future before," the brunette slurred, stacking her deck before handing it to the blonde. "Shuffle these while thinking of the one question you've always wanted to be answered."

Looking around at the happiness and freedom that surrounded her, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have the same. Would she be destined to have every aspect of her life controlled for her or would she command her own destiny one day? After she was sure the cards were completely shuffled, she handed them back to the fortune teller and sat back, awaiting her fate.

Cana set the cards in a very simplistic order, a simple line of three. Flipping the first card, she explained that that particular card meant she had encountered recent misfortune, like losing someone she cherished. The middle card signaled that she was at a crossroads. Before reading the third card, Cana took a moment to watch as Natsu stared intently at their visitor with emotions she'd never seen from him before. Grinning, she flipped the last card, and couldn't believe that the fates were with her.

"Looks like your in for your own adventure, Princess," she teased, "Hope you're up for the challenge."


	5. Body Language (July 4)

Fourth Official Submission 7/4: **Body Language** ; a stand alone one shot for my story A War Fought at Home. It takes place during the four-month time gap.

Warnings for language and adult content

* * *

"Fuck this, and fuck today!"

The injured Marine huffed as he leaned against the wall, seated on a padded bench. PT was really pushing him to his limits and he couldn't help but be angry. There had been a time where he could bench more than twice his own weight, run a mile in under six minutes, take on guys that entire teams were afraid of. Now? He couldn't even pick up tiny plastic building blocks with his toes.

It had been a solid year since Natsu's return from the war and he felt like absolute shit. A full year had gone by and he was still stuck in his damn chair. Granted, ever since he started working out with Elfman, he'd regained some of his mobility and strength but he still wasn't himself. He still wasn't walking on his own, fighting Gray, or even showering while standing. The one time he had tried that, he'd had to call out for his roommate for help, but at least the raven-haired Sergeant had teased him about it mildly.

Group Therapy had been a total bust too. After blowing up at Gildarts over the stupidest thing, he'd casually been asked to leave. Not like it bothered him. Just meant that he got more time to spend with his new best friend, Lucy.

The pinket excitedly rolled himself into the lobby but screeched to a halt when he laid eyes on the Reception Area. The beautiful blonde that had taken control of his mind was sitting on top of her desk, smiling at some schmuck in a Navy uniform. Natsu couldn't help but grimace and watch as the other man tried to close the gap between himself and Lucy, only for Lucy to shift away. That part made him feel slightly better.

Turning away, Natsu rolled over to the waiting area and sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? When they spent time together, Lucy always smiled twice as brilliantly, laughed so much louder. Her actions felt so genuine and the ones he had just observed felt forced and hollow. It wasn't long before the Navy douche was bending over the desk, scribbling something quickly, and turning away down another hallway.

Lucy grabbed the paper before sliding off her desk and chucking the slip in the trash without so much as a second glance. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle to himself before wheeling himself over to her. "Another one of your 'gentleman callers'?" he teased with a toothy grin, parking himself in his usual spot if only so that he could watch her blush up close.

The blonde receptionist's cheeks flushed as she looked down at her immaculate workspace. "Hibiki works in the Intake Department," Lucy explained, tucking strands of her honey hair behind her ear. "Too much of a pretty guy if you ask me. All he could talk about was how cute we'd look together. Ick," sticking out her tongue to accentuate her point. Turning to look at Natsu, she then smiled sweetly like she always did when they spent time together. "I don't know why you're messing with me. You know he's not my type."

At least he can walk. Running his fingers through his wild hair, Natsu chuckled in response. The only reason he knew her type was because every time she was asked out? He heard about it. One of the cons of being eternally locked into the friend zone' was having to hear about all the fuckboys that thought they stood a chance with her. The Marine had maybe even chased a couple away for her, sharing with them how weird she was. Surprisingly she was never mad or upset, for long anyway.

"Yeah, seemed waaaaay to normal for you, Luce," Natsu ribbed playfully, nudging her hand that was resting on the desktop. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever be good enough for the girl who had pretty much saved his life. If he couldn't protect his country anymore, the least he could do was protect her.

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all! So you may find yourself wondering 'Where did Day Three go? I was looking forward to Flaws'! For Day 3, I made a digital edit that can be found on my tumblr page. The URL would be my FF Username (ColeyMari). under the 'Nalu Week' link on the tags page. Wish there was an easier way to say that. Sorry :(**_


	6. Masks (July 5)

Fifth Official Submission 7/5: **Masks** ; where one of our lovebirds goes on a small quest of their own.

* * *

"What do ya mean there's gonna be a Ball?"

Natsu groaned as he swung casually in his hammock, rolling his eyes at his flying feline friend. Happy had gone down to the Guild Hall at his buddy's request to see if Lucy was there. She hadn't been but the cat had watched Mirajane plaster the flyers announcing Fairy Tail's impending Masquerade Guild Ball all over the place.

"Just what I said, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, floating up and perching himself inside of Natsu's salmon locks. "Mira told me to tell you. It's been a long time since the last one."

The fire mage scratched his pet behind the ears and sighed. The last Guild Ball had been right before they'd lost Lisanna. He remembered her asking him only for Natsu to get caught up on a job, causing him to miss the party all together. Of course she understood but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad about it for years after her "death". Though this time around, he figured there was someone else she had her sights set on, if they were able to find suits for all his 'babies' of course.

It didn't take long for Natsu's mental picture to shift to that of a certain blonde teammate. Would Lucy want to go? He gulped at the thought of her on some guy's arm like eye candy, all dolled up and twirling around with the brightest smile painted on her lips. Gods how he wanted to be that guy. He always wanted to be the guy that made her smile and reminded her how to laugh. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by his cerulean partner-in-crime.

"You know, Gray was trying to find Lucy too, Natsu…" Happy cooed with a smirk, knowing full well what it would do to his best friend. There was no need to tell the jealous pinket that Gray had only wanted to ask Lucy's opinion on a present for Juvia. He purred when he received just the reaction he'd been seeking.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Natsu bellowed, flames consuming his fists. No way was the Ice Princess asking Lucy to the Ball. No way in Hell. Without even thinking about it, he took off like a blur toward town in order to find his partner.

His first stop was Lucy's apartment. Crawling through her window, they both landed on her already made bed and quickly sniffed the air around them. Yes, Lucy had definitely been there earlier but it had to have been a few hours since then. Nothing in the apartment was on, and even her novel pages that were usually strewn about her desk were neatly piled in the corner of her workspace. Her kitchen was neater than normal and her laundry wasn't overflowing.

Part of the Dragon Slayer was ashamed to admit that he missed the overwhelming presence of her scent. Lately it had been like a drug for him, making his blood run hot underneath his skin. Sometimes when he was laying in bed with her at night (after he'd crawled in and she had yet to notice) it felt like he was boiling from the inside out. And when she accidentally rolled over in her sleep and draped her arm over his scar-ridden chest, snuggling up to him? It all made him feel like he was on top of the world, even better than when he won a bout against Gray.

Thinking about the Ice Dick roughly dragged Natsu from his daydreaming. If Lucy wasn't at home, or the Guild Hall, where else could she be? The wizard sat on her bed and thought carefully, sifting through his options. Finally picking a location, he took off for the Book Store hoping to find Lucy there. He knew her favorite shop was only a few blocks away, so he popped back out the window and made for the shop.

Natsu entered the quaint, quiet bookshop and was immediately greeted by its owner. The two Fairy Tail mages had done various odd jobs for the elderly man over the past few years so he was always kind to his 'two favorite youngsters'.

"Good afternoon, Natsu," the merchant said warmly, placing a tattered book down on top of one of the many stacks of books beside him. "What brings you in today? Especially without Lady Lucy's… supervision?" He liked Natsu plenty but that didn't change how destructive the young wizard could be.

Natsu looked around wildly, simply listening to the old man. "Has Lucy been here today?" he questioned, briefly catching the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender drifting among the tomes.

The shopkeeper frowned and shook his head gently. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't believe she's stopped by today." He put his forefinger up in the air, asking for a moment as he shuffled to the back room. Checking the small cubby he kept for Lucy's orders and purchases, he saw that the book she'd been waiting nearly a month for was still there, meaning she definitely hadn't come in. Returning to the front counter, the elderly man shook his head once more. "Sorry Natsu, but if she comes in, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

Natsu respectfully took his leave and burst out the shop door onto the street. He was running out of options. Picking the next location off his mental checklist, the pinket rocketed toward South Gate Park. Lucy loved sitting beneath the giant Sakura tree, book in her lap for hours on end. Half of him expected her to find her napping in the tree's expansive shade liked he'd done in the past. He loved when she'd let him accompany her, usually lying in the grass and dropping his head into her lap. Her fingers would normally card through his salmon locks absentmindedly as she read aloud to him and Happy. The exceed never understood why the Celestial Wizard would rather pet Natsu than him, he was way softer anyway.

Running up to the center of the park, Natsu craned his neck and tried to surveil the area. He was looking for golden hair when he was met by one of the other guild members. Levy, shockingly unguarded by her puppies Jet and Droy, was sitting at a park table surrounded by at least three stacks of books. The pinket made his way over to her and asked if she'd seen Lucy.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen Lu since this morning," she replied quickly, eyes never leaving the tome she was racing though. Leaning over, Natsu could see it was written in some language that only the Gods (and Levy) could understand.

Growling, Natsu's fists flamed up as he grew even more impatient. Where the Hell could Lucy be? He could barely smell her, everywhere he went carrying faint wisps of vanilla and lavender in the air. No one had seen her. His baser instincts told him something was wrong but he always knew when something happened to his partner, like a sixth sense that had evolved over the course of their friendship. She was somewhere, so he just had to wait until she found him.

The sullen Dragon Slayer trudged up the hill back to his shack and had just arrived at the door when he smelled it. Lucy. Throwing open the door, he was even more upset to find that the house was empty, sans for a box with a note attached. The crate was covered in her scent, meaning she had to have just left before he arrived. Grumpily, he opened the box to find a suit from the Celestial Realm, a black and red silk Mask, and a note in Lucy's handwriting:

 _Natsu,_ _I figured with all the running around you've been doing today, that you could use some help. I picked this out with Loke's help so I hope you like it._ _Meet you at the Guild Hall?_ _Love,_  
 _Lucy_

Noticing the time, Natsu hurriedly threw on the gifted outfit, tied the scrap of silk around his eyes, and took off for the Ball. The closer he got, the more he could lock onto her, vanilla and lavender wafting through the town like a path back to her side.

After the quickest run of his life, Natsu skidded to a halt once he finally laid eyes on her. Lucy's gown was heavenly. It complemented his perfectly, down to the golden flecks of tiny stars shining near the hems. The dress itself was black, but the mask was what caught his attention most. The red lace had this luminescent quality to it, making it look like flames when hit just right by the torchlight. Pair that with her honey hair falling loosely over her shoulders the way he loved? His poor racing heart didn't stand a chance.

"Heard you were looking for me?" Lucy teased, her voice light and playful as the rest of their guildmates filed through the doors around them. She smiled brightly before extending her hand and gesturing back toward the gathering crowd. It was in that moment that Natsu knew that he would follow her anywhere, be it into battle, the ends of Earthland, or even a dance floor.


	7. Tattoo (July 6)

Sixth Official Submission 7/6: **Tattoos** ; where one of our lovebirds shares a particular skill set with the other in a rather peculiar fashion.

* * *

The laser lights were strobing across the body-filled dancefloor. Electronic covers of popular songs were pumping through the booming speakers and into the humid, crowded club. Lucy, accompanied by her normal crew of girlfriends, strolled through with their painted eyes set on the velvet-roped VIP section. They were regulars in Mira's boyfriend's club, named 'Fairy Tail', so the bouncers were already expecting the sexed-up goddesses. Heads turned as the five of them took their seats on the plush couches, drink menus already in hand as they got comfortable.

"Laxus's friends should be here any minute," Mira cooed, tucking her legs beneath her as she smiled brightly, her silver hair taking on the multicolor spectrum of the light show around them. Juvia immediately looked uncomfortable with the fact that they were going to have to share their section with men they'd never met and fisted her dress as she fidgeted nervously. Cana, due to 'pre-gaming' back at Lucy's, was already well on her way to inebriation. Levy ran her fingers through her wild blue hair, her facial expressions giving away her exasperation. Lucy was fine with sharing as long as the guys weren't complete douchebags. Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem likely once they arrived at the pedestal. The ropes parted again for the club's owner and his friends, the five gentlemen sitting down across from the group of women. Mira immediately broke down the invisible wall and relocated to her boyfriend's lap. "Laxus, introduce the boys, huh?"

The blond huffed at his girl's request, acquiescing nonetheless. "Ladies, meet my investors," he groaned. He pointed to each one as he went down the line. "This is Gray," pointing to a raven-haired cutie with a smoldering glare. Juvia even squeaked when he spoke for himself. The next was Bacchus, someone Lucy recognized without fail. He ran the largest brewery in Magnolia and supplied 90% of the alcohol to Laxus's establishment. The largest member of their motley crew was Gajeel, a local Rocker whose band played at the club a couple nights a week. Bringing up the rear was a guy simply introduced as Laxus's cousin Natsu and Lucy could barely keep her eyes off him. He wore a black tank top and jeans but what caught her attention most was a perfectly depicted black and red dragon swirling down his right arm, wrapping around his chiseled muscles.

After a few rounds of drinks, everyone had split off into pairs except Lucy and Natsu, leaving the two alone back in VIP. The silence between them was astounding given the atmosphere but Natsu soon ended it by offering to buy her another drink. They went back and forth, buying each other drinks and swapping stories before the pinket grew bored and dragged his new 'friend' to the dancefloor. The song playing was slower than the previous selections, but the bass combined with booze led the two better than they could have done on their own.

Soon their hands were traveling over each other, gripping at whatever they could reach in order to pull the other in closer. The sound waves coursed through them, eliminating the need for speech. They danced together song after song, only resting when Lucy grew thirsty and Natsu refused to let her go on her own.

Settling back in the VIP area with their friends, they saw that they weren't the only ones who had found company. Gray and Juvia were playing coy, but the attraction was obvious. Levy and Gajeel were cuddling on the couch engaged in an argument on whether audiobooks were better or 'an embarrassment'. Bacchus and Cana? Yeah, they didn't even last an hour before they took off for Cana's place right down the street.

Lucy reached over to grab her drink and was shocked by the warm, rough sensation of Natsu's fingers sliding over her now exposed skin. Judging by the area, she could only assume he was tracing the black outlined stars that littered her ribcage. A friend had started her design but never finished, leaving them nothing but black marks on her pale skin.

"I like your ink," Natsu hummed, his fingers still tracing the familiar patterns. "If you ever want more, let me know. I wouldn't even charge you shop minimum."

That's when the name hit her. Straightening up, Lucy locked eyes with him, chocolate brown staring into emerald orbs. "Wait… you're not, Natsu Dragneel are you?" No way he was the most famous tattoo artist in town.

The handsome pinket grinned, his pointed canines drawing in her attention. "In the flesh," he remarked teasingly, moving closer in order to lessen the gap between them. "What do you say, hm? Wanna wear my next project?"

A nod was all it took before Natsu grabbed her by the hand, dragging her away from the rest of their group. They wove their way through the crowd, making their way to the elevator to Laxus's private office. "I was working on Laxus earlier," he explained, his voice gruff. "So my kit is still there and the room is still set up perfectly."

Lucy's heart was racing. Not only was she getting a tattoo in a nightclub from a stranger, something that was definitely not her, but she was getting inked by the Natsu Dragneel. The dinging of the elevator bell brought her back to Earthland and she allowed him to drag her inside.

After a rather passionate make-out session, the two arrived at the top floor and Natsu's demeanor quickly changed. He instructed her to stand by a leather chair as he took his knife from the small of his back and cut a piece of plastic from a box. He draped it over the chair and politely asked her to sit down. Lucy watched as he grabbed a red leather case from the desk and set up all his tools on top of more plastic wrap. She wondered if he could hear her heart as it tried to escape her chest because he chuckled right as her pulse spiked.

"I promise I don't do this all the time," he remarked teasingly, seating himself atop a rolling stool and wheeling up to her side. He had everything situated perfectly and was ready to go before he gloved up, pulling on black latex-free gloves and snapping them playfully. Without breaking their staring match, he carded his fingers through her honey hair before kissing her softly. "What do you want?"

Go big or go home right?

"Surprise me," Lucy replied, her voice more meek than usual. It was like she had fallen under some sort of spell, and the alcohol played no part. In fact, she felt completely sober except for the effect Natsu had on her. Could he be considered a drug himself?

Cracking his knuckles, Natsu kissed her again before asking her to pick her shirt up, brushing his fingers against her tattoo. "Mind if I add on?" he questioned, laying eyes on the entirety of her art. There were 12 stars in total seemingly floating atop her milky ribcage. Lucy agreed and the artist sensed the edge in her movements.

Putting down the gun, Natsu took his time and kissed every star, feeling the anxiety leave Lucy's body with every caress of his lips. After his adoration, he put on some rock music in the background and set to work. After an hour or so of conversation, laughter, and Lucy's various painful outbursts, the piece was finished and he immediately cleaned up his canvas and his tools. He gently wrapped her entire torso in plastic wrap before picking her up off the chair and bringing her to a nearby mirror on the back of Laxus's door.

When Lucy stood on her own two feet and had positioned herself appropriately, she had to fight tears from streaking her cheeks. Where a few measly stars once stood, there was now an entire animated galaxy. Swirls of color combined to form the emptiness of space, but he incorporated the stars, making them stand out against the cartoon creations. It was more beautiful than anything she could have ever imagined on her own.

The only way Lucy could think of to properly thank him was to throw herself onto him, latching her lips onto his. She kissed him with a fervor she hadn't had before, which he attributed to the endorphin high. "T-thank you," she breathed against his lips. "It's gorgeous."

Natsu smiled, dipping his head down to kiss her again. "Gorgeous ink for a gorgeous girl," he quipped, causing the both of them to laugh. He brought his fist up and glanced at his watch, noting that it was pushing 2:00am.

"Want to catch breakfast?" he propositioned, Lucy immediately doing mental math.

"No one will be serving breakfast for hours…" she reminded, trying to catch whatever hints he was throwing.

Flicking her forehead softly, Natsu chuckled. "There's a couple things we can do to kill time," he offered with a salacious wink. "And I happen to know that the best breakfast in town is served in the diner below my apartment. Think you can make it a few more hours?"

Pulling herself away and pulling her shirt back down, Lucy nodded toward the elevator doors, her smile beaming. "I think you'll find plenty of ways to keep me up."


End file.
